narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Encounter
Synopsis Kabuto takes Yūkimaru to a lake, where he tells the young child that they are about to have fun. After placing some headgear on Yūkimaru's head, Kabuto gives Yūkimaru a pill that causes the latter to release chakra. The chakra begins to draw out a beast hiding underneath the lake, but Yūkimaru passes out due to exertion before the beast is summoned. Kabuto remarks that Yūkimaru is truly useful to Orochimaru and is content with having located the beast. In the woods, Kakashi summons Pakkun. After placing one of the crystals in Pakkun's bandaged paw, he alerts Pakkun that the crystal has one of Shino's bugs encased inside and that it was caused by one of Orochimaru's followers, and asks the hound to bring the crystal to Konoha and relay the situation to Tsunade. Meanwhile, Guren leaves her subordinates at a deserted ruins and tells them to stay put as she heads off towards Orochimaru's hideout. Naruto is attempting to perfect his coordination with Gamariki but the friction between the pair causes the two of them to land in the hot spring where Jiraiya was soaking and attempting to peep at the women. The impact of their fall washes out the water, much to the sannin's dismay, as the women exit the springs. Jiraiya berates Gamariki and Naruto, and Naruto states that they are not compatible. He asks to use toads that he is compatible with, but Jiraiya tells him that while his idea is a good one, he is unable to summon with his right arm in a cast. Naruto, grinning, reminds Jiraiya that he has underestimated his healing ability and proceeds to break the cast off and use his summoning technique, calling on both Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, who have now grown much larger. On the way to Orochimaru's hideout, Guren spots her master and Sasuke himself. She recalls when she rushed into his lair to give her body up for Orochimaru to use as his vessel, only for Kabuto to tell her that she was too late and that Orochimaru had chosen Gen'yūmaru, and that Sasuke was to be his next vessel. Angered at what Sasuke has that she does not, she follows the pair to the edge of the woods, where Orochimaru tells Sasuke that he is now going to prove his strength in a battle; however, his opponent is not Orochimaru, but thousands of armed shinobi. Nonetheless, Orochimaru detects no fear in Sasuke's eyes and Sasuke engages against his opponents with his sword in tow. On the cliff top, Naruto is floored at Gamakichi and Gamatatsu's cooperation ninjutsu training, which seems to consist of dance moves and the toads leaping around eating flies. Meanwhile, Sasuke manages to defeat all of his foes without a fatal blow to them. Orochimaru reminds Sasuke that he must be heartless and kill his opponents, but Sasuke retorts that he will be heartless when he kills Itachi. Orochimaru marvels at the sight of Sasuke, as he defeated thousands of opponents without a single drop of blood, and remarks how he was considered a genius in his time but that his prowess does not compare to that of Sasuke's. As Sasuke walks out of the woods, he passes by Guren. The latter is approached by Orochimaru, who asks her whether it is still her dream to be his vessel. When she confirms it, he tells her that he has a special mission for her that only she can complete, and that if she succeeds, he may reconsider choosing her as his next vessel. On their walk back to the hideout, Kabuto notices that Yūkimaru is exhausted and needs rest, and stops at a hot springs, which happens to be the same one Naruto and Jiraiya are at. In the springs, Naruto mentions out loud how the toads' training does not cause him to see what's truly in their hearts and souls. Yūkimaru shocks Naruto with his appearance and asks the genin if what he remarked out loud was true. Naruto reaffirms his comment, and tells Yūkimaru that home is where the person who is always on your mind is. As Yūkimaru praises Naruto for his wisdom, Naruto claims that he knows a lot of things; Yūkimaru then disappears, leaving a stunned Naruto to wonder where he went, noticing a single white flower left behind. In a cave, Kiba is restless as the Orochimaru Search Team is resting. Shino reminds him that they must wait for his insects to locate the enemy and that they might as well rest while they have the chance. In the meantime, Pakkun reaches Konoha with the message from Kakashi, although he asks for some water first before relaying it. In the hot springs, Gamatatsu and Gamakichi use a shrinking technique to enter the water, although Gamatatsu undoes the technique, causing his weight and momentum to drain the water, chasing the women out once more. Jiraiya, hearing their cries, comes out to join the women but is devastated when he finds out that they have left. Credits es:Encuentro